This invention generally relates to display stands and, more particularly, to display stands for displaying relatively large, elongate products such as automotive shock absorbers, MacPherson strut assemblies, and the like.
The display of the elongate specialized products is a paramount problem for retailers and commercial establishments. Such products are sold in mass merchandising outlets, chain store outlets, specialty shops and the like. The products are displayed in specially designed display racks and stands to attract and entice consumers. Accordingly, it is desirable to produce a unique display structure for elongated products such as automotive shock absorbers, struts and related springs for producing an enticing display.